Kai (62GeoHei)
"I was never a hero.I was never like Goku, Gohan, Piccolo or even Vegeta. I was made for destruction along with my "family" by a mad scientist out for revenge and I was part of his scheme, but I wanted more, I hoped I could create my own destiny and be as close to a hero as I could be" Kai reflecting his past and looking for his future Personal Information Race: Artificially created Full Blooded-Saiyan clone Birthplace: Dr.Gero’s Lab Age: Ageless (Appears 18) Current Whereabouts: Lives with Goku’s family and continues training Family: Goku (genetic source material/guardian) Vegeta (genetic source material), Gohan (genetic source material/adopted brother), Goten (adopted brother) Videl (adoptive sister-in-law) Pan (adopted niece) Future Trunks (genetic source material) Raditz (genetic source material/adoptive uncle), Nappa (genetic source material) Krillin (metaphorical brother-in-law), Marron (metaphorical niece), Cell (metaphorical brother) Android 17 (metaphorical brother) Android 18 (metaphorical sister) Android 19,16-13(metaphorical brothers) Dr.Gero( Creator/ Metaphorical father) Allegiances: Red Ribbon Androids (formally), Z-Fighters Date of Birth: Age 783 (Alternate Timeline) Date of Death: 767(revived) Overview Kai is the so-called Plan B for Dr. Gero’s vendetta against Goku in case the androids went rouge and disobeyed orders. Created completely out of Saiyan genetic material Kai is one of the most ingenious creations that were spawned from Dr.Gero’s twisted plans. Like his counterpart Cell, Kai is completely organic, homegrown, and like Androids 17&18 rebelled against his creator’s wishes, but instead of causing destruction like many of his brothers, Kai chose the side of good and protects the innocent just like Goku and like Trunks, traveled back to the past to stop the events of the future. Relationships Goku Kai looks up to Goku as a role model and almost father figure; Goku however looks to Kai more as a younger brother and cares about the troubled clone. So much so that he trains Kai personally to be the best he can be to which Kai is grateful for. Goku felt responsible for Kai’s death and felt extremely guilty over it and was glad that Kai was revived. Vegeta At first Vegeta was hostile to Kai believing him to be a so-called mark up to the Saiyan race and insults him not being a true Saiyan .Kai never took Vegeta’s insult seriously and proved him wrong several times eventually earning him the Saiyan Prince’s respect and trust. In end Vegeta developed full respect for Kai after his heroic sacrifice Future Trunks At first Trunks was antagonistic to the clone knowing that he was created by Dr. Gero and was reluctant to trust him. Eventually, however Kai gained his trust and respect and they became friends and when Trunks returned to his timeline Kai gave him good luck to save his world. Gohan The two warriors see each other like brothers and help each other out multiple times in the series, most notably when Kai pepped talked Gohan about becoming a Super Saiyan. Gohan was devastated by his friend’s sacrifice and fought Cell to avenge him and everyone else Cell killed and was overjoyed when Kai came back to life. Chi-Chi Kai sees her as a remarkable woman considering the family life she has to endure, a great cook and is proud to be a friend to her, even taking her side when she and Goku argue about things like Gohan’s studies. Chi-Chi in return appreciates his help and see’s him as another son and cares deeply about him also knowing he had a rough beginning and grew up without a real family and also allowed him to settle with her and her family. Goten Kai treats him like a younger brother and helps Chi-Chi train him Videl At first Kai didn't talk much to Videl and though she was as stuck-up as her father.But when seeing her fighting crime, he changes his attitude and their relationship improves eventually becoming close friends and eventually brother and sisters-law when she marries Gohan Pan Technically being her uncle,Kai is kind to her and helped train her with Goku and is proud of how strong she is. Android 16 At first Kai thought he was another engine of destruction but saw that he valued life as well and helped him when he was damage and they became friends. Kai was sad and angered when he was destroyed by Cell. Android 18 Thought they were enemies Kai began to care about her when she had a change of heart and like 17 promised to avenge her when she was absorbed, eventually becoming her friend when see was freed from Cell by Gohan and a metaphorical uncle to her and Krillin’s daughter Marron Hercule Kai treated the Champ coldly, even boking him on the head when they went to see the badly beated Videl after her fight with Spopovich so Gohan could give her a Senzu Bean without interference and when he was the last fighter in the match he was ready put him in his place, but decided to let him keep his title in exchange for 30 million zeni and an apology to him and Gohan. Enemies Cell Being his counterpart, Kai always hated Cell especially of how he feeds on the living just to satisfy his hunger for power and for treating life like a disposable commodity and has made it his mission to destroy him, at first Cell however doesn’t want to see his fellow brethren throw his life away, but deep down despises him for supposedly growing soft and the two become bitter enemies. When Kai fails to destroy him, Cell mocks him, calls him a fool and a failure, which leads to his death at the hands of Gohan. Android 17 Kai sees him as the cruelest of the Android duo and was always trying to defeat him wanting to keep him from killing people, however when he is absorbed by Cell, Kai couldn’t help but feel pity for him knowing even he didn’t deserved a fate like that and promised to avenge him. Dr.Gero Although he gave him life, Kai always despised the Doctor for his evil intention and how he created Kai for the purpose of revenge and Kai has tried his best to make up for his creator’s misdeeds and dark legacy. Appearance In his primodeal form,Kai resembled and flamed-colored blob of light.Now Kai greatly resembles Goku in facial description and body built. He does however have tanner skin and different hairstyle, Kai also has Vegeta’s stern look and like all Saiyan has a tail which for some reasons is retractable. When transformed Kai’s hair stands up just like Goku’s and muscle mass increases slightly. A lot of girls at Orange Star High School including Gohan ‘s ex- girlfriend Angela think he’s very handsome and take interest in Kai, several ask him for dates. His clothes are similar to Goten's in Dragon Ball Z.''He has an undershirt that is yellow and goes to his wrists like Goten's blue undershirt. His torso and bottoms are both a crimson like red, and he wears a blue-aqua colored belt. His shoes are almost exactly like GT Goku's, but with yellow ankle wraps instead of white.When entering the World Martial Arts Tournament Kai wears in addition to his gi, a tinted visor, a yellow muffler, fingerless gloves and a red bandana which he uses to cover his hair. Personality Kai’s personality is largely composed of a mix of his material sources’. He has Goku’s laidback, carefree nature and love for fighting. Kai also attains Vegeta’s sense of pride and intelligence, Gohan’s gentle demeanor and Trunks’s love of freedom and life, however during the battle with the androids, Kai has a serious demeanor growing up in the relatively same apocalyptic future Trunks grew up in. When facing opponents with few morals such as Cell, the less domain traits of his personality are evident such as Raditz’s cruelty and Nappa’s ruthlessness towards opponents, but on a much calmer scale much more like Gohan’s when he was at Super Saiyan 2. Kai also has a longing to find inner peace knowing he was created for evil and tries to make up for his metaphorical siblings despicable actions and tries to hide from Gero’s twisted legacy. It is now believed by his friends, Kai has let go of the past after Cell’s defeat and is trying to live a normal life, also trying to attend Orange Star High School in Satan City with Gohan. Techniques and Transformations Kai has the powers and techniques of his genetic sources. The most notably used are the Kamehameha, Final Flash, Big Bang Attack, and Maseko. He also posses the Kaio-Ken, Instant Transmission, Full-Power Super Saiyan form and during the seven year period attains the Super Saiyan 2. His most powerful attack yet to be seen however is probably the Spirit Bomb. Kai is also immortal thanks to many of Gero’s experiments and also doesn’t show limited to no signs of ageing at all thank to a genetic mutation Kai acquired thanks to the multiple Saiyan genetics (which all includes the genetic trait of limited signs of age and retaining a physically youthful appearance and body built) that are in his DNA. Power Kai is stronger than most of the Z-fighters at the time of the Android Conflict, able to compete with the Androids and Imperfect Cell easily. He has the perfect combination of a strategic mind and fighting intelligence (inherited from Goku and Vegeta respectably) making him quite a formidable foe, also this makes his mind a reminiscent of Vegito (the Potara fusion of Goku and Vegeta). He also for some reason possesses his genetic material sources memories making him more familiar with the Z-Fighter’s enemies than most people. During the seven years after Cell’s defeat, Kai trains intensely his strength increases exponentially making him just as , if not slightly more powerful as Goku and Vegeta. History Kai was the backup plan for Dr.Gero’s revenge against Goku. Kai came into existence in another alternate timeline different than Cell’s or Trunks’s, however right after he was completed and ready to develop the Androids killed Gero and began their siege on the world. Nearly ten years later Kai emerge from his growth chamber and was ready to achieve Gero’s motives. However while searching for Goku, Kai found the destruction left in the Androids wake and his genetic sources’ influence snap Kai in to his current personal and dominated Gero’s programming. He decided to fight for good instead of Gero’s twisted intentions and hunted down the Androids destroying them both and brought temporal peace to the planet. Along the way he found his time’s Trunks and they became friends, comrades and help rebuild the planet . Two years later his time’s Cell emerge and started rampaging the planet. The two metaphorical brothers crossed paths and it was revealed that Cell was looking for the Androids like his alternate timeline counterparts. After telling Cell about the Androids’ fate Kai gave him an option; leave Earth or share the same fate. Cell stubbornly refused and engaged Kai in battle but proved too weak against the Saiyan clone’s power. Cell ended up at Kai’s mercy and tried to absorb him but was killed by a Kamehameha blast. Knowing that his work in this timeline was done Kai took Trunk’s time machine back to the past in hopes of stopping the events of the future. He traveled two days before the android surfaces and waited patiently. Kai witnessed the Z-Fighters battle with the Androids and was surprised at the new androids and the Z-Fighters’ survival; still he chose to remain hidden wanting to defeat the Androids privately. Knowing that Cell was the major threat Kai tried to make his way to Gero’s lab only to sense Cell’s power level somewhere else. Knowing that Cell couldn’t have matured already he made his way to Ginger Town where he found the now Kami-fused Piccolo engaging Cell in battle when Cell got a hold on him Kai intervened and attacked Cell nearly killing him but was distracted by the arrival of Krillin, and Trunks. Cell took this opportunity to escape and went to absorb more people. When Vegeta arrived Kai told his story which surprised Trunks and disbelieved the others. Vegeta denied Kai of being a Saiyan, but Kai proved him wrong by transforming into a Super Saiyan. Trunks was reluctant to trust him which Kai thought was normal seeing the devastation the Androids caused first handed, however knowing that Kai knew more than any of them gave him their momentary trust. They took Kai to Kame’s House where Goku was recovering from his heart virus although surprised by Kai’s story the others was impressed by the warrior’s power. Later the Androids along with #16 found them and Kai led them away from the island and fought 17 to a standstill however Kai’s determination was starting to get the better of 17 suddenly Cell appeared and fought both him and 17, Piccolo came and told Kai to return to the Lookout for training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. While heading there Kai sensed Piccolo’s energy disappear, but kept on going. When he got there he sensed Cell transforming after absorbing Android 17 and came just in time to see Goku teleport save Tien and Piccolo from the Semi-Perfect Android’s wrath. Kai witnessed Vegeta and Trunks emerge from the time chamber and acquired Armor from Bulma and decided to train in the Time Chamber after Goku and Gohan emerge as Full-Power Super Saiyan and after witnessing the transformation achieved it himself in the Chamber during.When the Saiyan emerge from the chamber Cell had achieved his perfect form and announced the Cell Games. During the nine day wait he helps Chi-Chi around the house and she begins to take a shine to him and see’s he had a troubled life and tries to help him cope with his changes in his life and his new friends Also during the time Kai and Gohan develop a brotherly bond and Kai see’s Goku as a excellent mentor and friend; a almost father figure.. When the Games begin he see Goku battle Cell, fights the Cell Jrs, and is one of the few who can handle them and witnesses Gohan transform into a Super Saiyan 2. When Cell reverts to his 2nd form and tries to self-destruct Goku plans on teleporting him off the planet, but at the last minute Kai knocks him out and transports him into space where he dies when Cell explodes. Everyone mourns the brave clone’s passing, but Cell returns even stronger thanks to his regeneration, but however is still defeated by Gohan. Kai is revived when the Dragon Balls revive Cell’s victims. With peace restored Kai decides to stay in the past and help the others so he returns to his time and says goodbye to his time’s Trunks and leaves the future in his hands and now lives with Goku’s family. Other Dimensions Kai is in many different realities such as being a wise martial arts master and carrying on the Z-fighters legacy In another Kai is part of a tournament that contain DBZ characters from across different universes across the multiverse. Techniquies [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast] – The most basic form of energy wave. Invisible Eye Blast – Kai has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. Destructo Disk – The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. Kamehameha – Kai's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi, inheirited from Goku Solar Flare – The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. Flight – The user uses their ki to give them the ability to levitate. Instant Transmission – Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to, inheirted from Goku Ki Sense – The ability to sense Ki energy. Masenko'-'Inheirted from Gohan.Kai holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy sphere. Then he throws his hands forward and fires the yellow beam Energy Barrier Bang Beam-inheirted from Vegeta.Kai points his index finger like a child pretending to shoot a gun and then fires a small but deadly red bolt of energy out of his finger. Galick Gun-bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam\ Big Bang Attack-discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. Energy Rings-shoots out strong rings made of pure ki to bind his opponents by the limbs for further assaults Final Flash-conducts ki in both of his hands that places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy Burning Attack-'Inheirted from Trunks.Kai'' '''performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape, then he fires a powerful blast of energy from his palms towards the opponent. Transformations and power-ups Kaio-ken-forms a red ''ki aura around his body, enhancing his strength and speed, the highest level of this attack used is x20 Inherited from Goku Super Saiyan-Kai had the natural ablity to transform into this form Full-Power Super Saiyan-Achieved in the Time Chamber after seeing Goku and Gohan in the form Super Saiyan 2-Achieved during the seven year timeskip Quotes "I came here for the same reason you did Trunks,to save the world" "Call me a mark-up Vegeta,but in the end, this battle isn't about bloodlines,or pride, it about doing what needs to be done" To Chi-Chi after seeing her husband and son's antics"WIth all that goes on here, I'm suprised you haven't lost it" His opinion of Gohan's studies"I think he's lucky,I would have traded in books and test for fighting and blasting long ago" Kai after knocking out Goku before his death"Gohan needs you Goku,so does Chi-Chi,Trunks came here to give you a second chance to live and I'm not letting you blow it Kai to Gohan before he transport Cell off-world"Thank you Gohan, for everything, live well and prosper and promise to never forget me, farwell brother" Kai after revival and returning to the Lookout"Whats the matter with you guys,you look like you seen a ghost" Kai responce to Hercule's name"He a very creative man" Kai responds to Sharpener insult"This coming from the guy who makes love with his biceps in the bathroom mirror" Images Category:Saiyan Clones Category:Androids Category:Former Villains Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:New Characters Category:Transformation Users